


Too Many Clouds in the Sky

by DurangoDurant



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Clones, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurangoDurant/pseuds/DurangoDurant
Summary: A Year after the events of Dirge of Cerberus; the world around Cloud and Tifa and their friends has been pretty stable for them, but for how long can everything stay the same for those whose lives have always been full new changes. To be human means you’re subject to change.





	

“Hey Tifa, I just put Marlene down for bed. By the way, when is Barret coming back? I mean I love Marlene, but he was the one who chose to raise her and a little girl shouldn’t be raised in a bar full of alcohol.”

“True, but her adopted father does have a weapon for a hand besides you know he’s still trying help his home town out by getting it back to the state it once was before Shinra messed with them,” Tifa replied.

“Yea, you’re right.”

“Also, did you say the l-word about Marlene earlier, I don’t think I ever heard you say that word before, love that is.”

“Well, I do want to say it more often, it’s just I’m not used to saying it,” Cloud said unsurely.

“It’s okay Cloud, you don’t have to say it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I unde-,” Tifa was cut off mid-sentence.

“I love you, Tifa,” Cloud abruptly said.

“W-w-w-what did you just say, Cloud,” Tifa said surprised and curiously.

“I said I love you. You’re an amazing friend.”

“Oh, of course… should’ve known.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

After three years since Aerith’s death and fighting Sephiroth and avoiding the meteor fall attack. Everyone including the world has moved forward. People all over Gaea were making progress in their respective countries and villages showing differences in energy use and overall technology improvement. Yes, everything and everyone was changing; everyone except Cloud that was becoming the opposite of what he was originally like when he was an infantryman due to Aerith’s death. After the Geostigma disease outbreak occurred and really even before it, but especially afterwards, Cloud started to really feel the pain of the passing of Aerith. Due to him having to be strong enough to face Sephiroth and lead by example for the team as leader, but once the battle against Shinra and him were over; he had nothing to distract his grieving thoughts on to. Which caused Cloud decline to a saddened state of mind which always thought of Aerith however after being cured of the stigma regained confidence and felt happier than ever now all his past quarrels had been resolved.

All his friends had moved on with their all lives so he decided it was time for him to do the same. They did keep in contact with each other though as time marched forward both before and after the Geostigma problem occurred in Midgar and around the Planet. Now that things have calmed down for what seems to be for good Cloud went back to live with Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel. Picking up where he left off, he continues his Strife’s Delivery Services which thanks to Reeves business advice and connections was really starting to boom, also helping Tifa get business by advertising her 7th Heaven.

Tifa and Cloud were also only supposed to watch Marlene until Barret came back from stabilizing Corel only that would take a while.

*Knock, knock* “Hello, anyone in here,” Reno said while outside 7th Heaven.

Tifa opened the door. “Reno, what are you doing here, I haven’t heard from you since we had faced off against Sephiroth’s remnants and him.”

“Yeah, well you know I’ve been here and there, but I’m a very busy man so I don’t have time to talk.”

“But I didn’t say any-.”

“Fine, I’ll tell what I’ve been up to. So with Shinra… come on let’s take a seat, so with Shina being destroyed and all I decided to join the World Regenesis Organization with Reeves and I know what you’re thinking what about Rufus Shinra. Believe it or not he actually funds the whole thing and me along with all the other Turks. Oh, by the way, Cissnei says hi to Cloud.

“Who?” Tifa said bewildered.

“Tifa, who was that at the door?”

“Yo Cloud, my man, how’s it been.” Reno walks to over to Cloud. “What you’ve been doing these days?”

“Well, you know my business, Strife’s Delivery Service has been really good lately.”

“Fascinating, now back to me. So, as I was saying, Tifa. There I was on a mission, face to face with a stab-happy, Master Tonberry.”

“Wait, Tonberries-.”

*Tsk, tsk* “Master Tonberry.”

“Whatever, they only live in Northern Crater, so why were you there?” Cloud inquired.

“Come ooonn were not looking for Mako we were just checking it out to make sure we didn’t leave any Sephiroth and Jenova remains around like last time. I think we can both agree him coming once was enough, right? So, anyways, there I was-.”

Reno’s PHS rings. “I got to take this. Yo, what’s up?”

“Tifa, can I see you over here?” Tifa walks over to Cloud after cuing to Reno she’ll be back.

“What’s up, Cloud?”

“Hey, when did Reno and you become so close?”

“Well when you went off on your own he would come looking for you and when I told him you weren’t here he would stay and chat sometimes.”

“You do realize this is the same person apart of the Turks who destroyed the entire sector seven killing hundreds including Denzel’s parents.”

“Yes, Tifa sadly said, “But he‘s not that bad a guy when you get to know him besides without you around I only got to talk to children and drunk men, so it was refreshing for him to come over from time to time. Everyone deserves a second chance. And who are you to judge him when our group Avalanche destroyed Sector 1 and Sector 5 rectors of Midgar that killed plenty and you gave the black materia to Sephiroth which under his control who used it to summon Meteor which killed lots of people in Midgar.”

“But the reactor explosion was in the name of good and I wasn’t in control of myself when Jenova possessed me to get a hold of the black materia for Sephiroth.”

“That doesn’t change the fact innocent lives were lost and it wasn’t completely your fault for the black materia thing, but you could’ve told me or someone else in the group how serious the Jenova/Sephiroth possessing thing was for you.

“Alright, as usual you’re always right I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’m not always right either though, there times I’m unsure too.”

“Like that moment we had under the Highwind.”

“Yea, I can’t believe you remember that.”

“Of course, also that reminds me of something. I was thinking of taking the weekend off to go to my resort in Costa del Sol.”

“You have been working hard you deserve it, but how does the moment we had remind you of that.”

“Cause I was thinking taking you”

“Really Denzel and Marlene would love that yeah about that I was thinking of just you me going without the kids”

“Oh, okay”

“Hehe, now that I think about it saying we should go on a trip together without kids sounds like were a married couple, huh”

“Yes, I guess it does,” Tifa said full on blush turning her head trying to hide it until she thought f something that made her snap out of it. “What about the kids?” Hearing herself say that made Tifa embarrassed again. “Who will watch them?”

“So last night I called around for our friends to help, but Barret was right middle of something. Cid said he and children don’t get along well which I kinda expected, but Shera said he was okay with the idea at the wedding; they’re probably have problems with that down the road. Nanaki had some important spiritual stuff his species does that his father taught him and still don’t know what species he is though. Now that I think about it, Nanaki isn’t human, so I don’t know if he would know how to take care of them anyway. Vincent, calling him was a mistake that resulted in him answering simply saying no.” Tifa chucked a little. “And Reeves was so busy only a secretary responded asking can I take a message, so I just said forget it since he probably just send Cait Sith the fifth,” Cloud explained.

“So who’d you get?” Tifa finally asked.

“Well, Yuffie was the only one who could babysit last minute so she’ll be here by tomorrow.”

“Okay then.” Tifa approved.

“Guess I better get going, I have a trip to make to Kalm all the way to Junon. Guess I’ll have to take Zack instead of Fenrir.”

“Don’t you think it’s weird to name your Chocobos after passed away friends?”

“Since after rusting up his sword after remembering him being told by someone that said use causes wear, tear, and rust and with us and our friends deciding not to wear red ribbon in honor of Aerith anymore.”

“That makes sense, I guess.”

“I named the black chocobo Zack because its feathers and his hair color and the wonderful chocobo Aerith simply because Aerith was wonderful, it just made sense. Only thing is that the chocobos are opposite of Zack and Aeriths’ gender.”

“That’s funny,” Tifa said chuckling and Cloud joined her.

“I’ll probably be mating them soon enough, so I can get a golden chocobo. Anyways, I should get going.”

“Alright, I should probably be making breakfast for Denzel and Marlene. Guess I’ll make pancakes.”

“Could you save me some?”

“Of course.”

“Alright, I’m off, see ya later Tifa.”

“Bye, oh, and Reno said Cissnei said hi.”

“Who?”

As Cloud went riding Zack the chocobo towards Kalm for a pickup delivery to take all the way to Junon where a relative of the customer will receive the package by around 5:00 p.m. His mind started to wander, thinking of how different the world has become and how himself has changed.

After Reeves created WRO the world of Cloud knew was evolving quickly. They were able to purge the most areas of the world of Shinra Corporation’s infantrymen and SOLDIERs and made sure the production of the Planet’s Lifestream was not being drained and misused for energy in any Mako Reactors across the globe. Soon after people were somewhat relieved to know that the oppression of civilians from Shinra was over yet felt unsatisfied to know that they would need to find a new power source. Lots of people just went back to old fashioned wind power, hydropower, and geothermal energy however some didn’t have access to such resources and had to rely on dirty energy sources like coal and oil power. Though Reeves had them built wanted, he wouldn’t be satisfied until everyone had used clean energy which is why started looking into Nuclear Fusion, though the idea of Nuclear Fission was mentioned he wasn’t willing to utilize it due to the cleanup process.

Yuffie, of course went back to Wutai to get her country back on its feet just like Barret went to do with his village only it’s taking him longer due to it being a small village which he was trying to rebuild larger. Cid had since been married to Shera and went back to being able to work on what he did best, building airships and Rockets. He is a part of the PSA (Planet’s Space Administration) that reeves put him in charge of as lead engineer and director. Vincent decided to eventually stop brooding over his past trying to follow in the same way cloud let himself be forgiven. WRO was trying to find a way to get Lucrecia out of the crystal, once they figured out she was still alive in there, she froze herself in to sleep away her problems just like Vincent did only with a coffin. Nanaki decided to try to find more of his kind or at least find out more about his species searching thoroughly through sacred places of the Planet and libraries hopefully not burning any books in the process of his journey with his tail.

Cloud would never forget Zack and Aerith, but came terms that they would want him to move on with his life. Though he would recall happy moments of them both talking to Denzel, Marlene, and Tifa in other words his lovely family.

He was coming into Kalm already noticing a livelier atmosphere compared to the first time he was here and people were depressed about not being able to work the mines due to the Midgar Zoloms, but had since left after Cloud drove them off and after Sephiroth killed one scaring off the rest.

“Hello Mrs. Smith, I came to pick up the package.”

The customer came to answer the door, “Oh good afternoon here’s the package I hope you don’t have any problems delivering it with the monsters out there and all.”

“No need to worry ma’am I will make sure gets there and don’t worry about me, I wouldn’t be doing a job that was dangerous if I couldn’t handle it. You have a good day,” Cloud reassured her.

“You too.”

Cloud was off to Junon as he put the package in a bag attached to the chocobo. He decided he would take a shortcut over the mountains so he could get back to the bar to discuss his vacation with Tifa more later and go over certain things with Yuffie when it comes to taking care of the children.

Cloud and his feelings for Tifa had grown a lot since they last had their moment under the Highwind. He was sure Tifa was unaware of this, but Cloud planned to use this moment to connect with Tifa on a romantic level so he could find the opportunity to finally confess. By starting off the vacation acting as it was just two friends hanging out; he hoped to gradually turn his charm on, whatever that may be, to show Tifa his real feelings.

* * *

 

“Hey guys, how’s it been,” Yuffie said bursting through the front door of the bar/home. It was now 8:50 p.m. and Cloud wasn’t home yet Tifa was still passing drinks out it was a busy night since it was Friday and everyone wanted let go and get drunk after work. Yuffie takes a seat at the bar where Tifa is serving drinks.

“I’ll take a Bloody Maria, Tifa,” Yuffie requested.

“Yuffie, you know you’re too young to drink,” Tifa reminded her.

“Oh come on. What’s that thing you always say tilly tally dilly dally which means who cares right?”

“That’s not what I say exactly and it means don’t worry.”

As they were talking a drunk customer stumbled by and put elbow on the counter looking at Yuffie a funny way.

“Can I help you?” she asked disgruntled.

“I just wanted to know what it is going to take for you to go home with me tonight?” the intoxicated customer asked.

“I’ll have you know I’m seeing a man named Vincent and even if I wasn’t I wouldn’t go anywhere with someone like you.”

“A little spitfire I see.”

“Yuffie you know Vincent is too old for you and besides you know he’s trying to get back together with Lucrecia as soon as WRO finds a way to get her out the crystal unharmed.”

Yuffie lowered her head in response to Tifa. “That’s if they find a way.” Yuffie said kinda ashamed.

“And as for you, Mr. Adams, you know you have a wife at home who not approve of your behavior. Drunk behavior may I add.”

“Fine, I get when I’m not wanted, I’ll leave. See you next week.”

“He’s gonna be disappointed to see this place closed all next week. Speaking of which, are you excited to spend alone time with Cloud,” Yuffie inquired.

“Huh, what are you talking about? I mean it’s just trip between two close friends nothing more,” she said nervously.

“Yeah, well you may think that, but I know what you think of him and how Cloud looks out you. This trip isn’t coincidental.”

“You really think he meant something by suggesting this trip.”

“Definitely. By the way when is cloud going to be home so we can discuss what I need to so call know about raising the little ones?”

“He told me to expect him back by around 9:30 p.m. at the latest. Which is why I’m closing at 9:00 p.m. So if you excuse me. Hey everyone, I need you to go, I’ll see you the week after next!”

“Awwww. Come on. We got to leave early and we can’t see your lovely face for a whole week. This sucks,” patrons of the bar said.

“I know, but I have something I got to do, sooo.”

Yuffie yelled, “She’s finally going on a date everyone, for a whole week!” The whole bar was in a huge commotion.

“Yuffie!”

“What?!”

“Don’t go telling my business to strangers.”

“So who is this person, you turned so many men down for, anyway,” someone said, “Yea,” the bar said in unison, curious.

“None one you need to know, now go home!”

“It’s Cloud,” Yuffie blurted out. The bar went wild again.

“Yuffie!!!”

“Cloud, that boring blonde. You chose him over me?” someone said.

“Cloud is more of man than any of y’all ever be. And he isn’t boring he’s nice, caring, and fun when you really get to know him.” The bar was quiet for a moment and she saw she woke up Denzel and Marlene. Then she just stood there for moment not believing what she just said.

“Alright everyone, that’s all for tonight you gotta go, now,” Yuffie commanded.

As everyone started to leave 7th Heaven, you could hear some say “sorry” on the way out the bar.

Marlene and Denzel came over to Tifa and hugged her. “Umm, Tifa I’m sorry about earlier, I hope still can babysit,” Yuffie apologized.

“Yeah, of course, forget about what happened. Besides, even if I wanted someone else it could find anyone last minute, huh,” Tifa chuckled a little.

Yuffie nervously laughed, “Yea.”

“Tifa, what did you mean by babysit are you talking about us.”

“I was going to tell you. You see me and-.”

“Me, I got this Tifa,” Cloud came in saying. Everyone turned their heads to Cloud.

“See, me and Tifa just need some time away.”

“Oh cool, so where are we going,” Denzel asked.

“Actually this trip is just for me and Tifa.”

“Oh I see,” Denzel said disappointed.

“It’s okay, you two enjoy your date,” Marlene said feeling mature.

“It’s not date,” Tifa quickly responded.

“Technically it is Tifa, in a way,” Cloud responded.

“Well, but… um,” Tifa stumbled.

So Cloud and Tifa explained to Yuffie what she needed to know in order to properly take care of the children they cared for. Even though they weren’t an official family, no one could guess that at first sight with their kind of home they have going on. They informed their good friend, Yuffie who they chose as babysitter on what to feed them, when they should be bathing, and how long they should stay up before going to bed. The plan is for them to take a ride to Junon on Fenrir early in the morning.

“Alright Tifa, I’m about to go head up to take a shower for tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ll just be down here cleaning up.”

Neither of them could predict what was going to happen next. Someone comes into the bar thinking it was still open, but Tifa does look up to see whom it is who came through the door.

“Sorry, were close, comeback when were open.” Tifa said as the stranger came in.

“Oh, it’s just that the sign is says open, so I came in and the door was open.”

“I knew I forgot to do something. I meant to flip the sign and the door wasn’t locked because I was waiting for my friend Yuffie to come back who stepped out to call someone, but we are closed-” Tifa stopped talking when she looked up to her friend. “Cloud, I thought you said you were going to take a shower and could have sworn I saw you go upstairs.”

“Tifa, did you call my name,” Cloud said coming down the stairs.

That’s when everyone in the room started looking around the room trying to figure why there were two Cloud Strifes in the room.

“Tifa, I know I’m drunk, but why do I see another me,” the Cloud in a bath towel said.

“I was hoping you could tell me, this confusing and freaky. Wait which one of you are the original; wait I know how to tell. Which one you know what happened to me when went up the mountains as a child?” Tifa asked.

“What is a mountain?” the stranger Cloud wondered.

“Okay that’s your answer, I guess. Now you… other um… Cloud.”

“Do I really need to answer this Tifa, especially after that response from the other me.”

“Can you just do it?”

“Fine. You fell from a bridge in the mountains and I took the blame for you going up there. Though it was more like I was blamed.”

“Well that decides that, so who is that imposter Cloud?”

“That’s what I wanna know too… wait, could this be one of the failed experiment Clouds Hojo told me about?” Cloud worried remembering this thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my new fic idea of life continuing on in the world Final Fantasy 7 in the Cloud Strife family. I leave you with a cliffhanger on this fic to give you something to be interested in the chapter 2. Until next time.


End file.
